


"I like Your Tattoo" "They're Temporary"

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Mentions of Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: Based on the "I like Your Tattoo" & "It's Temporary" prompt





	"I like Your Tattoo" "They're Temporary"

"I like your tattoos!" came a voice to her left. It sounded male, but she couldn't be sure. 

"What?" she shouted, as she spun around and punched another person in the face. 

"I said…" the voice paused, getting further away, as the sound of several blows landing echoed over the grunts and shouts of pain, "I like your tattoos!" 

"They're temporary!" she shouted back, before ducking and sweeping a man's legs out from underneath him. He landed solidly on his back and she could hear the air being knocked out of him. She punched him in the face for good measure. There was a pause on the voice's end and it wasn't because its user was too busy fighting, it just sounded like the person didn't know what to say. She decided to fill in the gap, "but thanks though!" 

"Sure!" the voice grunted with effort and it sounded like it just kicked someone through something wooden. 

Around them, the goons who were still conscious groaned and held injured body parts. The dim lights casted them all in inky shadows. Having nothing better to do now that all threats were neutralized, she spat out the blood leaking from her cut lip and walked towards the voice. "Do I know you?" 

"No," the owner of the voice, she could now be sure it was male, responded from around the corner she had just past. There was a man lying next to her feet, cradling a broken ankle. She decided to take pity on him and knocked him out with a swift kick to the head. 

Just as she re-centered herself, the owner of the voice stepped into view. He had devastatingly green eyes and a bruise blooming on his cheekbone. "That looked like that hurt," she offered. 

"So does that," he countered, pointing at her split lip. 

She raised her hands in a so-what gesture, before fixing him with a suspicious look. "Who are you and why are you here?" 

"I'm just the guy who saw a beautiful girl in the window of this dingy store, kicking ass, and I thought to myself, wow. I need to get her number," he responded, leaning up against a broken vending machine with a wink that turned into a very quick grimace at the use of his facial features. 

Rolling her eyes, she stood on the tip of her toes and got dangerously close to him, only to reach behind his shoulder and pull out a cold soda before pressing it into his firm chest. "For your cheek." She imparted before stepping away and picking her way towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm mean and ended it on a cliffhanger.


End file.
